


495. Abstinence

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [43]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Due to a minor medical condition, the doctor tells Benvolio not to have sex for the next two weeks. Mercutio is speechless.





	

“What do you mean ‘no sex?’”

“How difficult is it to get? No sex for at least two weeks, doctor’s orders.” Benvolio gritted his teeth and wished to whatever deity might be listening that Mercutio would just _drop it_. He, of course, had no such luck.

“So no sex means-”

“No you fucking me, no me fucking you. Now fuck off and let me rest.”

Mercutio pursed his lips, but when Benvolio stumbled he carefully helped him down on the couch. While Benvolio took a moment to just breathe he disappeared, soon reappearing with painkillers and a glass of water which Benvolio gratefully accepted. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against Mercutio, shifting closer the moment he felt arms encircle him.

It was quiet. Peaceful.

“So, oral is-”

“Out of the damn question.”


End file.
